Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication terminal, a communication system, and an output method.
Background Art
In recent years, communication systems for performing phone conversation or video conference through the communication network such as the Internet or private lines are widely used due to increasing demands for reduction in cost and time. When communication among a plurality of communication terminals is started, such communication systems exchange contents of data such as image data and audio data with each other. Accordingly, the communication among the participants who use the communication terminals is realized.
For example, an integrated presence management system is known that includes a communication terminal with a memory or the like in which a plurality of application client programs are stored and a presence server with a memory or the like in which presence information of the communication terminal is stored. When a request to register the presence information of one of the multiple applications of the above communication terminal is received from the communication terminal, the presence server synchronizes the presence information of at least one another application of the above communication terminal, which belongs to the same group as the one of the multiple application of the above communication terminal, with the one of the multiple application of the above communication terminal.